


Я хочу

by lumosik



Category: The Philosophers (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Ему просто любопытно, что с того?





	Я хочу

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF The Philosophers 2014 по заявке: Хочу, чтобы спать с Джеком вызвался Энди, а не Паркер  
> авторское видение Энди.

Энди знает не только о приезде «приятеля» из Кембриджа. Хуже того — он изначально подозревал об их отношениях с Джеком. И то, что они давно не вместе, Энди тоже выяснил. Чипс потом ещё целую неделю дразнил его «сталкером», на что Энди лишь пожимал плечами. Ему просто любопытно, что с того? Всё-таки Джек весёлый и яркий человек, который раздаёт улыбки всем вокруг себя и получает их в ответ. «Такой милашка», — шептались девушки. «Солнышко», — думал про себя Энди.  
И сейчас это «солнышко» так нахально всё портит! Никто же из класса не согласится пойти вместе с ним в бункер во время их третьего раунда, который устроила Петра. Согласиться — значит признаться, что он готов переспать с Джеком (о да, все помнят их «прокол» с Джеймсом и Петрой из предыдущей попытки). Рано или поздно это произойдёт. А насколько знал Энди — ну да, он просто довольно наблюдательный, вот и всё, никакого «сталкерства» — никто больше не гей. И действительно, все парни молчат, сам Энди смущённо отвёл глаза, дабы случайно не улыбнуться Джеку — помните же про его «магическую» способность?!  
— Я хочу Энди, — уверенно прерывает затянувшуюся паузу Джек. А Энди ошарашено смотрит на него. Что он только что сказал? — Ну если нет желающих, то почему бы мне не выбрать самому?  
Джек пожимает плечами и ищет поддержки у Петры.  
— Логично, но может мы предоставим Энди решить, хочет ли он сам этого? — отвечает Петра.  
Наверное, Энди должен быть благодарен Петре. Иначе он слишком быстро согласился бы, а теперь у него есть возможность сделать вид, что колеблется. Энди, конечно, кивает Джеку, но ничего не говорит. Ему кажется, что сейчас произойдёт что-то очень важное, и было бы печально пропустить это.   
Джек же победоносно вскидывает руки и радуется, как мальчишка. Собственно, так и есть: он всё ещё мальчишка. Только вот взгляд его полон благодарности и… обещания?

***

Итак, они в бункере. Драма — а иначе это и не назовёшь, — которая разыгралась перед самым входом, всё ещё тревожит умы парней и девушек. Энди не уверен, что хочет знать больше: Петра, Джеймс и мистер Зимит должны разобраться сами. У Энди есть свои проблемы.  
Например, выясняется, что он ужасный игрок в покер. Он и правила-то не может запомнить толком, а потому быстро бросает это дело, хотя по идее у него для практики ещё целый год. А всё потому что Джек всё время подбадривает его, поддаётся, когда может, и пытается показать пару приемов, которыми пользуется сам. На что Энди каждый раз отнекивается и позорно сбегает. Если Джек что-то и задумал, то Энди не будет играть в эти игры, он всего лишь наблюдатель, верно?  
Ему приходится быть очень острожным из-за своей болезни. Обходить все углы, не спотыкаться и не падать. А Джек как будто следует по пятам, следит за ним, словно нянька. И это жутко раздражает, если вспомнить то, что именно он во втором раунде первым же был против него. С другой стороны после того, как Энди напомнил об этом Джеку, он посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но потом мягко улыбнулся. Он всего лишь хотел защитить Энди. Ну точно, как же сам Энди об этом сразу не догадался.   
Они пьют вино и ставят пьесы Шекспира. Энди трёт переносицу, но хмель не исчезает, а исполняющий роль Тибальта Джек двоится у него в глазах. Между прочим, Джек неплохо играет, с чувством, в отличие от Джорджины, которая явно переигрывает, выкрикивая слова любви к Ромео. Когда же Джеймс накидывается на Джека, изображая месть Ромео, Энди неосознанно сжимает кулаки. Вообще-то он Меркуцио, который должен лежать мёртвым, но ведь на него сейчас никто не обращает внимания, верно? Просто на мгновение Энди кажется, что Джек поймает Джеймса за руку, привлечёт к себе и… Дальнейшие события Энди предпочёл не представлять. Слишком много впечатлений за сегодня.  
Вот уже вторую неделю Энди спит в общем отсеке. Джек с тоской смотрит на него, лежащего так далеко, и вздыхает. Остальные упорно игнорируют эту ситуацию. Ведь по великому замыслу Петры в этот раз всем должно быть здорово и уютно. Но только не Энди.   
Джек находит его в библиотеке, где Энди в одиночестве листает комиксы. Да, это же его воображение, так почему бы не сделать то, чего он никогда не делал в реальности?   
— Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно, это случится? — Джек подходит сзади, наклоняется к уху Энди, положив руки на его плечи. Тот растерянно кивает. Он ещё не готов.   
— Я хочу тебя Энди, и в этом смысле тоже, — волосы Джека щекочут щёку, а Энди сглатывает, пытаясь успокоиться.   
— Тогда сегодня ночью, — Энди сам не знает, откуда в его голосе это предвкушение.  
Джек сжимает его плечи, разворачивает за подбородок к себе и мягко целует в губы. Энди закрывает глаза. Он готов ответить на поцелуй, ведь это же всего лишь воображение, верно? Однако Джек отстраняется и подмигивает ему перед уходом. Энди сползает со стула, крепко вцепившись в столешницу. Он только что понял, что хочет Джека именно «в этом смысле». 

***

Комната с той самой большой кроватью пуста. То ли сегодня не нашлось никакой желающей парочки, то ли дело не обошлось без Джека. В любом случае Энди только рад этому. Он скидывает ботинки и забирается с ногами на кровать. Джек не заставляет себя ждать, появляясь через несколько минут. Он не просто улыбается — он сияет. Джек сам закрывает входную дверь, будто бы читая мысли Энди. Возможно, он хочет, чтобы всё произошло без эксцессов, как в прошлый раз. Энди кивает ему — его первый раз даже в мысленном эксперименте должен быть идеален — и ложится поперёк кровати. Джек подходит ближе, без лишних слов наклоняется к нему и целует снова. На этот раз более настойчиво, так, что Энди приоткрывает рот, и язык Джека тут же скользит внутрь. Энди сам тянет на себя Джека и снимает с него майку. Его тело идеально, насколько может судить Энди. Что ж, одежда для них явно лишняя.  
Чего он ожидал от этой ночи? Наверное, чего-то грубого, и даже болезненного. Но Джек нежен с ним, он не скуп на поцелуи в губы, в шею, ласкает его соски, после того как понял, когда именно у Энди вырывается стон. Светлые кудри теперь щекочут низ его живота. И чего Энди точно не ждал, так это того, что сможет так быстро почувствовать возбуждение. Хватает пары движений чужой руки. Энди приподнимается на локтях, чтобы ничего не пропустить, а Джек смотрит на него, чуть прищуриваясь:  
— Ты готов к лучшему минету в своей жизни? — его «солнышко» улыбается, а Энди усмехается. Он бы ответил, что вообще-то ему не с чем сравнивать, даже с фантазиями, но не хочется портить момент.   
Джек медленно, слишком медленно наклоняется к нему, но, как только Энди чувствует касание его губ, внезапно поднимает голову и заговорчески шепчет:  
— А знаешь, оставим это на более подходящий момент. Я слишком долго ждал этой ночи. И я сейчас не только о тех двух неделях, что мы в бункере.  
Энди явно занят переосмысливанием только что полученной информации, а Джек уже выуживает откуда-то смазку. Ну да, они же в фантазии, к чему ещё презервативы?  
Джек старается быть осторожным, когда растягивает Энди. Тот охотно подается бёдрами вперёд. Ощущения непривычные, но до звёздочек в глазах приятные. Под Джеком он чувствует себя комфортно, выгибается и ловит ритм толчков. Джек входит в него постепенно, дав время привыкнуть, но затем углубляется, движения его становятся быстрее, резче, а Энди не сдерживает стоны. Он не в состоянии разобрать, что шепчет Джек, но ему кажется, что там что-то про «хочу, всего» и «только мой». Энди улыбается и крепче обнимает ногами бёдра Джека. После того, как всё заканчивается, а звёздочки всё ещё никуда не деваются, Энди уверен, что этот год в бункере будет весьма приятным. Ну конечно же, секс здесь не для удовольствия. Тысячу и миллион «ХА» на это.   
Засыпать в объятиях Джека оказывается тоже приятно и уютно. Так, будто только так и может быть. Теперь они вместе, и от осознания этого факта Энди впервые счастлив во время этого дурацкого мыслительного эксперимента. 

***

Год пролетает слишком быстро, события после него — ещё более стремительно. Они не пугают, Энди всё так же не строит догадок о том, что на самом деле задумал мистер Зимит. Пока он наблюдал за окружающими, совсем позабыл о себе самом. Не сразу понял, что влюблён в Джека давным-давно, не сразу признался себе в этом. Теперь же урок окончен, и его волнует то, что фантазия, его личная сказка рассеялась. Реальность пугает его и волнует одновременно — не просто же так Джек говорил, что хотел его всегда?  
Он нагоняет его через два квартала от школы, за углом какой-то забегаловки.   
— Энди! — Джек старается выглядеть уверенным, но заметно волнуется. — Послушай, в общем, спасибо, что согласился… Ну, знаешь, в последний раз.   
— Без проблем, — врёт сам себе Энди. О да, у него теперь есть одна большая проблема под названием «я хочу, чтобы солнышко трахнуло меня ещё раз, а вообще-то я его люблю, да».  
— Кстати, — вдруг Джек снова хитро улыбается, и от этого у Энди уже рефлекторно тянет в низу живота. — Предложение насчёт офигенного минета всё ещё в силе.   
Энди кивает и опускает голову. А что если? В любом случае это выпускной год, и ничего не стоит попробовать. Джек ждёт ответа, но не ожидает, что его схватят за шиворот и припрут к стенке. Целуя Джека первым, целуя его в реальности, Энди не сдерживается. Может быть, пока им слишком далеко до тех самых слов, но сейчас фантазия претворяется в жизнь, и это невероятно круто.  
— Что ж, я полагаю, что ответ положительный, — Джек прерывается и довольно прижимает к себе Энди. А Энди… он просто счастлив, и причина тому уже известна.


End file.
